Tiger, Fairy, and another?
by MariixAnime
Summary: STING X YUKINO... ROGUEX OC XLAXUS... LEXY X GAJEEL WHO WILL SHE CHOOSE! The tiger or the fairy?


Chapter one: Last of summer

"Y-yukino, are you sure I don't know you friends and i don't want to be rude." I said walking on the flat surface. It was about sunset and the amusement park was having a celebration for the last day of summer and my cousin invited me to go with her two friends. The sky was a light orange color and the red clouds decorated it, it was cold and decided not to bring a jacket thanks to Yukino. She picked out my clothes for me, which I now regret letting her. "Relax, plus it's one friend and another." She said holding her hands behind her back. "And another?" I asked.

She smiled, "His name is Rogue Cheney, He's my friends roommate and I also think you and him would look so cute together" She said spinning around. "Even his roommate agrees" I stopped walking. "So you brought me here for a date?" I said irritated. She nodded while laughing. "I'm going home" I said turning in the opposite direction and then starting my walk. Yukino automatically starting pulling me, but in comparison to me she was a mouse trying to pull a tiger. She grunted as she pulled my shirt, but i wouldn't budge. Then she reached for my hair, "Come on!" she yelled tugging on my hair.

"Yukino let go!" I yelled trying to make her lose her grasp. "Hey Yukino, ready to walk in the park?" a voice called out from far away. It was a tall blonde boy with light eyes, and spiky hair. Yukino let go of my hair and grabbed my wrists, " Hey sting. Yeah, hey where's Rogue?" she asked. Sting stuffed his hands in his pockets and said, "He's already in there." I looked down at me raised his eyebrow. "This is the girl we're letting Rogue get? She's too cute for him." he said as he walked towards me and cupped his hands on my chin. "Maybe you're interested in a real guy" he said bringing his lips closer to my face.

I stomped on his foot and watched him stumble back in surprise. Yukino slapped him on the back of his head "Sting!" she chastised. After a long lecture of how to approach girls, we all walked in the amusement park and that's where I met Rogue Cheney. He was a pale boy with dark hair that was messy and flowing, he had very dark pools of brown as eyes and was very tall. "Rogue. Meet yukino's cousin she's gonna start school with us soon and she's pretty cute don't ya think?" Sting said as he pushed Rogue in front of my face, I instantly looked down not wanting to show the blush that stained my cheeks. "Hey Sting look at that roller coaster ride let's go ride it" Yukino said grabbing his hand and running off.

"Wait! erm- No i hate ride!" He screamed as him and Yukino disappeared from the scene. "What do i do now? He's looking right at me now!" I thought to myself. I looked around to see what we could do, and I caught my eye on some food. "Um Rogue was it. would you want to go get something to eat first?" I asked. He shrugged and walked on to the food stand waiting for me to join him. We walked over to a stand selling chocolates for a good deal, They were all laced up in pretty boxes and smelt like the were freshly made. "Would you like to buy some?" The owner of the stand asked, Rogue pulled out his wallet and handed the man cash. "Two boxes." he said. The mad did so setting the two boxes on the empty part of the stand, "And might I say that you too are an attractive couple." We both blushed and looked away from each other. I reached to hold the box but only grabbed his hand and instantly blushing from the contact. I picked up the boxes and thanked the man as we walked off, the walk was silent until I turned to look at him and realized he was gone.

"what the hell" I said looking around like a lost child, everyone was so different and blurry, no one even looked like Rogue. Suddenly, someone grabbed my wrist and pulled it harshly, It was some teenage boy I didn't know. "What are you doing by yourself?" he asked pulling my wrist to his chest, I didn't say anything but glare at him. "Did you not hear me?" He said tightening his grip, "Back off" I hissed. "what was that? i don't like your tone." he said obviously toying with me. I was ready to punch the crap out of this guy until he locked his foot around mine. "Cute girls shouldn't be alone like this they might get snatched" he said wickedly grinning. I didn't like the look in his eyes, "Come baby let's go." He said bringing me closer to him, instinctively I spit in his face giving him a death glare, "Don't even try it." I threatened. I clenched my fist.

Then he was pulled back by some figure, as he fell to the floor he let go of my wrist and looked up in fear. It was Rogue giving him an uncomfortable look, it sent chills to your spine. The boy stuttered and apologized, running out of our direction, I looked down at my wrist and looked at how he left a bruise from holding it so tightly. Rogue stretched his arms out and waited for my hand, I awkwardly looked at it. "I-it's so you don't get lost again." he said blushing while looking at the floor. I grabbed his hand and looked down at the floor as well, "Um yeah, it's just so we don't get lost." I said looking at him, I regret doing that because i felt the blush creep up to my face. As we walked to a haunted house and waited in line i still held his hand, this time i was a lot closer to him than awkwardly apart.

As we walked in the house was so light a beautiful, "Is this really a haunted house?" he said as we looked around still holding hands, we were the only ones in there. Then the lights went out and random screams came out, neither of us were scared we just kept walking. Rouge looked on the right side where tons of mirrors were, "hey we have to go through here, it's a mirror maze" he said as he took my hand and led us there. The mirror maze was tightly cramped and full of paths ways which were dead ends. Then popped up a figure with bold all over it's face and it saying "You're next."

I flinched and moved closer to Rogue a little frightened but not too much, we turned a corner and as we past it i felt something touch my back I turned slightly. It was a masked man holding a bloody knife, "R-rouge, t-turn around." I said to frozen to move, He looked back at me and saw the figure, "Bye bye" it said as it laughed wickedly, "Bye bye?" Rogue said as he turned around and jumped back when he saw some monster jumping out at him, He took a step back and then the whole floor collapsed, hanging over the whole while I was holding him up, then the floor gave weight and let us both fall. When we stood up, it was a setting full of stars, it was so pretty until the room spun upside down. I grabbed on to Rogues waist and pushed him to walk into the black door with me, as we left the room it was pitch black and the floor rotated pushing me in the lead. I turned to face him, "R-rouge get in front of me." i said. Then the lights flickered on and revealed all these realistic bugs, I jumped while Rouge was looking down at me and accidentally pressed my lips against his. Too scared to be embarrassed i tried to snap Rogue out of his trance.

Once more the floor was eliminated leaving us falling, but this time on something soft, I bought of what I was laying on and saw a human hand. I threw it back to it's place and got up, but it was still dark I couldn't find him. "Rogue?" I called out to him. "This isn't scary anymore." He said. I followed his voice and tapped his shoulder, then he flinched and punched me in the face. "Ow." I said trying to recover from that blow. "Look it says exit over there" He said grabbing my hand and rushing us out of the exit, I was so happy to see normal land again. "Rogue? Tayuya?" Yukino called holding a very sick looking Sting around her shoulder. "You don't look so good" I said calling out to him. "Hehe, I forgot Stung gets motion sickness very easily. So when we rode a couple rollercoasters he got pretty sick. Sting groaned as he moved wobbly.

"Loser" Rogue said cooly. "I think I going to to take him home, I'll see you guys at school. Rogue bring my cousin back home safely alright?" Yukino said as she walked off with the sick Sting. "Hey the fireworks are coming out soon if we ride the merry-go round we can see it from there." I suggested. Rogue was staring off at some stuffed animal in a game stand. "Rogue, close your eyes" I ordered. With confusion he closed his eyes and waited, quickly i ran over there to bribe the man with money to buy the animal Rogue was looking at. I rushed back over to him and hid it behind my back, "okay, now open your eyes." As he did i showed him a green cat that was dressed up in a cute pink costume.

"Here." I said giving it to him, "Think of it as a thank you present for today" I said putting it in his hands. "i u-h" he said confused, blushing and stuttering over and over again. Soon they made an announcement about the fireworks, me and Rogue quickly got in the line for the merry-round, which was offering it as a place to see the fireworks. Rogue opened the door and we both got in, waiting until it reached the top. Just before we did i started to shiver and curse out Yukino for not letting me wear my jacket. Rogue took off his jacket and placed over my shoulders, then went on as if he didn't do anything.I crossed his jacket over my body, "Thank you." I said blushing, I honestly didn't know what I was thinking but, I feel like I'm falling for Rogue Cheney. I looked out the side window and saw the stars, I sat my hand down and realized it was accidentally on top of Rogue's..

I'm sure he noticed but he didn't move or anything, but I was frozen and sweaty. When we reached the top we saw the starting of the fireworks, each color made the last one look as dull. I looked up at his face and just stared at him, his eyes were the best thing about him. He then noticed my gaze and looked down at me, staring right into my eyes. I can't tell you why, but i guess it was what I wanted to do. I closed my eyes and held on to his hand smiling, but what he did was more of a surprise. He pressed his lips against mine and held my hand tighter. Just when I ran out of air, a flash from the window came on and we broke away from the kiss.

I looked outside and saw a camera, and blushed harder than ever before, but not as bad as Rogue. After the ride we quickly got out and tried to leave but the man of the ride called us and said "Hey you two, don't you want your picture?!" The man shouted as he plastered it across the screen. There we were, kissing each other hand in hand, with everyone who was now in line looking at the screen. Then people who must have known him started saying "Ooo of course the popular boy would have such a pretty girlfriend" or things like "Ha I knew Rouge wasn't that shy."

I could tell Rogue was red and shaking from the embarrassment, he said nothing and just grabbed my hand brought me closer and walked off from that group. We kept walking until we sat down on a bench and comforted each other with silence. I looked down at my feet, and covered myself with his jacket again. "I- I don't know why I did that." Rogue said, touching his lips. "I didn't mean to, so don't think nothing of it." Rogue said quietly. That kind of irritated me, but I let it go. "Alright, I won't" I lied.

"It's late and I don't wanna hear Sting complain to me about leaving him alone sick, I'm taking you home." Rogue said already walking off. I sighed and walked alongside him, when my house was in view he waved goodbye and walked off. "W-wait Rogue, your jacket." I said as I caught up to him. He grabbed his jacket and looked me into my eyes, he brought his lips and kissed my forehead. After that he didn't say anything. I watched him walk off, Rogue Cheney, what a strange boy.


End file.
